


Violets

by Johanna_Rolle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dreams, Force Visions, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know what any of this says, I have a hangover, Jedi Culture, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Please keep your expectations low and your voice in the comments lower, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Slash, Skywalker Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_Rolle/pseuds/Johanna_Rolle
Summary: Sometimes Luke Skywalker would dream of things, strange things he did not understand.Deep violet eyes and raven black hair on golden skin.There was no use in trying to understand the force.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Violets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (a lil tipsy) in one sitting, in the middle of the night, after not having slept for over 30 hours.  
> Now, after a good night's sleep, I actively and knowingly refuse to re-read it. That's just how I deal with things.

Sometimes Luke Skywalker would dream of things.

Strange things that had never happened, that seemed to make no sense: flashing images of foreign planets he had never been to, shadowed faces of people he had never met.

Lives unlived to an extent where it both scared and saddened him.

Waking up from these dreams usually left him breathless and terrified. Clutching his chest, he would try to calm his mind, find a purpose, or some sort of sense in his visions, knowing well that there was no use in trying to understand the force.

It was as if it was trying to tell him something, but could not find the right words.

His visions usually slipped his mind. There more desperately he tried to remember them, the faster they seemed to vanish.

When he was boy, back on Tatooine, he had sometimes buried his hands in the warm sand of the desert, but the fine grains had slipped through his fingers when he picked them up, and been carried away by the soft winds; blown out and away into the world, where Luke could never reach them again.

It felt like that.

However, sometimes, there were flashes brighter than the rest. They lasted just a heartbeat longer in his mind, and they were always the same.

**Deep violet eyes and raven black hair on golden skin.**

Seldom more, often less.

A bright smile and a deep, saturated feeling of _belonging._

More sensations he could not place.

A full heart and a light head.  
A home amongst the stars, in the midst of a thousand battles already fought, and a million more yet to come.  
Feather-light touches on his skin.

Tatooine's twin suns turning blue, illuminating the sky at nightfall.

He could swear there was a wolf howling in the distance somewhere.

~*~

Luke had tried to talk to his sister about it.

Leia was the only person in the galaxy he trusted enough to share these intimate visions with, and also the only being whose powers matched his own. The only being who could possibly understand how terrifying this raw power could be, how strange the force was, how intimidating and overwhelming and _exciting_.

She did try to help. They meditated together, trying to get a hold of anyone dead or alive that could explain what these things meant, but no one answered.  
Not Obi-Wan or Yoda or _Father_.

“Are you even sure their visions?”, Leia had asked him after a particularly frustrating afternoon.  
They were both drained, mentally and physically, and his twin sister questioning him had angered Luke more than it had disappointed him. He ground his teeth together and tried not to show it.  
“I am sure. I can trust my instincts.”

It did not work.  
Leia knew.  
She always knew.  
Somehow Luke felt like it was less a force thing, and more of a twin thing.

So Luke meditated and read and researched and _dreamt_.

The more frequent the dreams became, the more confusing they got.

What had only been flashes before, now turned into distorted scenes, with voices, scraps of words, whispered in languages Luke didn't understand.

The gorgeous violet eyes turned red.

Luke woke up gasping that night.

~*~

“Red.”  
“Red”, he nodded. His shaking fingers carefully guided the mug to his mouth. Some of the boiling hot water splashed over the brim and onto his fingers. He pulled his organic hand away with a hiss and wiped it down on his jacket.

Leia had pulled a jacket over he nightgown to protect herself from the cool winds of Chandrila's nights.  
Up here, on the balcony, Luke was sure they would not be overheard. Leia had pulled the door shut behind her.

Mindlessly pulling on one strand of her long her, she asked: “Red like Sith eyes?”  
Luke thought about the question for a second, taking a small sip of his tea. “No, I don't think so. All of it was red.”  
“What do you mean 'all of it'?”  
“Iris and sclera. And the hue was deeper somehow.” He pulled his sister down next to him on the balcony railing. “Siths' eyes don't look like that. I think.”

They said nothing for a while. Luke drank his tea, only occasionally interrupted by Leia taking the mug from his hands to take a sip herself.

All of a sudden she perked up. “Wait.”  
Luke turned his attention away from the mug. “Hm?”  
“Did you see anything else? Apart from the eyes?”  
Luke furrowed his brows, trying desperately to remember something, anything.  
“Blue”, he said eventually. “I think I saw the color blue.”

Leia jumped up. “Thrawn!”

~*~

It was insane. There was a very real possibility that he would find nothing. That in the end, his dreams were just dreams, and he was going on a one-way-trip to find a most-likely-dead war criminal and...

_and a lost Jedi._

That premise alone seemed worth all the trouble.

A Jedi.  
A rebel.  
A boy his aged who had risked everything.  
Who had sacrificed himself to protect his family.

A boy with violet eyes and raven black hair and golden skin.

What more could he ask for?

Maybe it was insane. Maybe he would be proven wrong in the end. It wouldn't be the first time.

But, after all, this was Leia's plan too.

And, in Luke's experience, Leia was rarely wrong.

~*~

The journey to the Wild Space was as tedious as it was dangerous.  
Out here he had no one but himself, his ship and the desperate longing he could not explain, for a man he had never met.  
 _A Jedi_ , his heart whispered. _It doesn't matter that you never crossed paths. The same ideals, religion and culture run through both our veins._

He was from Mace Windu's lineage.  
Luke had heard only a few, whispered stories about the once-great Jedi master since the mention of his name had been strictly forvidden during the era of the Empire, but he knew he had been famous and beloved during the war.

Luke shuddered and suddenly wished he had taken R2 with him. Just to have someone to talk to.

Master Windu may have been killed, but his lineage had survived. And as long as that lived on in this world, the old master would live on.  
 _Just like Yoda and Ben_ , Luke thought. _As long as I live on, they're not dead either._

Maybe the Empire hadn't been as thorough in wiping out his order, as they had imagined.

_Thank the Force. I don't wanna be alone._

Not that any Jedi ever truly died.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes will now be considered "artistic liberties"  
> Die mad about it, yall.


End file.
